Phantom Balloon Boy
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Phantom BB = (aka Phantom Balloon Boy from the Extra menu) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged BB. Appearance Phantom BB has, essentially, the same model as BB from the second game, but he lacks eyes and has two white buttons (like in The Office in Five Nights At Freddy's 2, although that this could also be an error in lighting). He instead has small, glowing, white irises similar to Springtrap and the other phantoms and is missing both his "Balloons!" sign and balloon. His rosy cheeks appear to be colored in deep green. Phantom BB appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. If one look closely, one can see a light-brown smear on his cap as well as his shirt. Locations Phantom BB will sometimes appear in any camera and block a it's view. However, he also doesn't appear in any of Vent CAMs. The most frequent cameras that he appears at are CAM 07, CAM 09 and CAM 10. If the player does not switch cameras or lower the monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and jumpscare the player as soon as the Monitor is forced to be lowered. Behavior Phantom Balloon Boy is notably more sinister and aggressive than he was in the second game. Phantom BB lacks a movement pattern, but instead randomly blocks the Monitor view with his face that lack eyes, the frequency of which increasing as the week progresses. If the player does not change camera views before retracting the Monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and proceed to lunge at them with a scream while stretching his lower jaw wide, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. The time allotted to change cameras before his jumpscare decreases as the week progresses. Trivia *Unlike the original BB, Phantom BB has a jumpscare. It is the opposite situation of The Puppet and Mangle having a jumpscare in the second game and their phantom counterparts lacking them in the third game. **Unlike BB from the second game, Phantom BB has the ability to open his mouth during the jumpscare. This is possibly for aesthetic purposes. **BB is the only phantom animatronic to open its mouth downward. **Unlike Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, and Phantom Freddy, BB's mouth is not hung open. **Most likely, Phantom BB's mouth is plastic, and his mouth is seen open, like the original BB. **Although his mouth opens, Phantom BB's mouth appears to open directly downwards instead of appearing to open on a hinge. *Occasionally on the mobile version, Phantom BB may retract the Monitor, allowing no time for the player to change the cameras and avoid his jumpscare. **There is a rare chance that, when Phantom BB's face appears on the Monitor, that the Monitor may have a video error and cause this. *This is the first instance of BB not retaining his animatronic eyes, albeit a phantom version of him. *The texture of Phantom BB while blocking the camera's view is identical to the one from the game's fourth teaser image with the exception of lacking white irises and the bottom half of his jaw. **Strangely, from his teaser, there was a thin, ink-like text located from the right side of his cap reads "C D". It is very unclear what it stands for. While comparing the teaser to Phantom BB's texture which is used for blocking the camera's view, the text was removed. *Phantom BB is one of the two phantoms whose jumpscare is triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom Chica. *Phantom BB is one of the only two characters in the third game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Springtrap. *Phantom BB is one of the phantom animatronics to lack any eyes before performing the jumpscare, the others being Phantom Freddy and Phantom Puppet. *Phantom BB is the only phantom animatronic to share a human appearance. *It is entirely possible for Phantom BB, Phantom Chica and Phantom Puppet to appear on the cameras in one run and potentially attack the player at once, as seen here. *Phantom BB's model on the Extra menu and in his first frame of his jumpscare are in a different position. **In his first frame of his jumpscare, he is seen standing close in front of the player. **On the Extra menu, his model is seen standing from a little far distance. **Another difference is that his appearance in The Office is that he is almost covered in a shadow, and on the Extra menu, his burnt-like color is seen. *If the player has changed cameras quick enough, then returns to the camera that Phantom BB appeared, he will not appear there. *Although, Phantom BB and five other phantom animatronics (as well as Shadow/Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie) didn't appear on the "Thank You!" image. **In the FNaF World image, his Adventure version does appear. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remnants of the original character they represent are at. Phantom BB appears everywhere excluding the Vent Cams. BB's audio can be played in the camera's excluding the Vent Cams. *The number "10" in his teaser was confirmed by Scott Cawthon in this Steam post that there were originally going to be 10 teasers for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but this was scrapped. |-|Gallery = Gameplay phantom bb in office.png|Phantom BB in the Office. PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Texture of Phantom BB blocking the camera's view. Ph_BB_Office.png|Texture of Phantom BB appearing in The Office before jumpscaring the player once they lower the Monitor. Miscellaneous Guesswho.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser. GlEldqB.jpg|Phantom BB on the Extra menu. Brightened Guesswho!.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser, brightened and saturated for clarity. PhantomBBBrightened.png|Phantom BB, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Phantom BB makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms